1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vivo insertable probe to be detachably connected to an optical measurement apparatus, and an optical measurement apparatus to which the probe is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an optical measurement apparatus has been proposed, which irradiates a biological tissue with incoherent light from a distal end of a probe and measures scattered light from the biological tissue to detect characteristics of the biological tissue (see, for example, for example, International Patent Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007/133684). Such an optical measurement apparatus performs optical measurement in combination with an endoscope that observes internal organs such as digestive organs.